


Paint a Picture

by Lollikins



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Tickling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: A dark and stormy night with Wooyoung and the reader.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Paint a Picture

Thunder crashed somewhere in the distance but inside was safe and dry. 

Lips dragged along her spine, a sigh caught in her throat. 

“I love the way you taste.” 

Her arms stretched out over her head, a violet silk scarf bound her wrist together. There was a tactical reason as well as an aesthetic one, the brush tickled and he didn’t want her collapsing into a heap of giggles. No, that defeated the purpose. Wooyoung traced the paintbrush under the curve of her breast, painting a thick line of bright red along her pale skin. She shivered at the cold and the edge of the tickle that threatened. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the nipple that immediately shriveled at his attention. He tightened his teeth against it, biting gently until she whimpered. 

He grinned up at her wickedly and reached to dip the brush into the paint again. He traced it along her stomach, writing his name, “Do you know why I wrote this?” 

With lust glazed eyes, she looked down, “Your name?” 

He nodded, “Because you’re mine. You’re my lady.” 

He pressed a kiss to her stomach, just above her navel where he finished the last letter of his name. His lips came away stained with the same red. He rose and kissed her, she could taste the sweet berry flavor of the paint and the even more intriguing taste of her lover’s lips. 

Again, he dipped the paintbrush into the container of paint and dragged the brush along her collarbone and down to swirl around a nipple and then lower down over her ribs which made her squirm. Wooyoung smirked, “Does that tickle.” 

“You know it does.” She wiggled her hands against her bonds. God she wanted to touch him, run her fingers through his hair, over his honey skin. But he just smiled at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, knew exactly what she wanted. 

“But you love it…” 

She nodded, “I love it.” 

“As much as you love me?” 

“Never as much as I love you.” 

“Mm…” Wooyoung leaned in again and trailed kisses down over her stomach. He caught one of her legs and lifted it up over his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, dragging his tongue upward to her apex. “You act like you want something … do you want me to do something?” 

She realized she was holding her breath, waiting for that first touch. He was always so good with his tongue. “Yes…” 

“Oh do you want me to kiss you? Here?” He kissed a little higher on her thigh? “Maybe here?” He kissed the opposite leg. “Or maybe you just want this…” 

The first touch of his tongue against her clit sent her up onto her toes. Unfortunately the scarf that held her up wasn’t that securely fashioned and her hands came free from the hook to which they had been secured. It managed to knock Wooyoung back onto his back with her straddling his face. 

She started to scramble off but he held her firmly in place, “If you wanted to ride my tongue, all you had to do was say so.” 

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down onto his face. Two of his fingers slipped inside her already wet and ready body. Her hips rocked against the delicious pressure of his tongue as it flicked and danced over her clit. No matter how she writhed and wriggled, he held her fast in place. Just as she was about to cum, he shifted, moving her down so that she straddled his hips. He pulled her down, his tongue tracing her lips before pressing between them. 

“I want to watch you riding me, I want to see my cock sliding into you.” With his lips still against her, he reached down between them and worked open his jeans, guiding his raging hard cock to her entrance. He watched almost as if he were entranced as he slowly filled her. 

As soon as he was hilted, he sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist and taking a nipple between his lips. “Oh god you feel so good. I love you, y/n.”

As the storm raged outside, so too did it rage between them. He held her tight as he rocked up into her, his head leaning back to look up into the face he loved best. As the storm reached its crescendo, his movements grew erratic. His hand slipped between them, finding her core. Thunder crashed and they came together. 

Wooyoung pulled her down into a kiss. He kissed her over and over again, almost with a sense of desperation, as if he were afraid she would vanish from his grasp. “Promise me you’ll stay by my side, not just tonight but always.” 

She smiled gently as she looked into Wooyoung’s beautiful dark eyes, running her fingers through his hair and over his smooth cheek. “Always.” 

“Always?” 

“Always.” 


End file.
